¡Fer-chan al rescate!
by Jacobita-kagamine10
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la escritora entrara a la historia? Fácil, muchos desastres y diversión, pero no sin olvidar el romance, mi misión; juntar a todos los tórtolos, un poco de aventura y humor, pero sobretodo mucho romance SXM B*SXT KXCXL, OcxOc, Se que no soy buena para hacer summarys, pero la historia es mucho mejor, (Se pueden incluir lectores a la trama) :3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hi, hi minna! Bueno que les digo, es mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater, amm etto, espero hacerlo de su agrado, ahora si a leer:**

**Capítulo 1: Una velada poco común.**

-¡Oye Maka!-gritaba exasperado por décima vez- ¡MAKA!- nada, la chica seguía leyendo un gran libro, sentada en el sofá, el joven oji-rubí pensó por unos momentos, se dirigió a la salida y observó por última vez a su compañera adicta por los libros- Vuelvo en un rato- esperó ver su reacción pero nada, haciendo que este soltara un gran suspiro, y saliera hacia las calles de Death City.

Ya en las calles caminaba un albino de ojos rubíes, con una chaqueta negra de cuero, una camisa naranja, pantalones café claro, zapatos negros y una diadema a juego. Tarareaba una pieza de jazz con sus manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Suéltenme!- se escuchó a lo lejos, el joven abrió su ojo derecho, y caminó indiferente hacía el lugar, al llegar observó a una chica siendo sujetada por dos hombres y uno delante de ella revisando lo que parecía ser su mochila.

-Oigan suéltenla- dijo calmado pero firme, al ver que no le prestaron atención se enfureció un poco- ¡Que no me escucharon!- el maleante soltó la mochila y sujetó al albino de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo dejándolo a centímetros por sobre el suelo.

-¿Y qué harás si no la soltamos, ee? ¿Golpearnos? Jajajajaja- comenzaron a reír los tres maleantes, la chica aprovechando se bajó el cierre de su sudadera y se deslizó cuidadosamente mientras los otros reían, tomó su mochila y la estrelló contra la cabeza del sujeto que mantenía a Soul, haciendo que cayera inconsciente, el albino sonrió y golpeó a los dos restantes, el oji-rubí dirigió su mirada hacía la chica, que se encontraba tomando su sudadera.

-Gracias- dijo la fémina sin voltear a verlo, el oji-rubí sonrió torcidamente.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado- la joven se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz y lo miró incrédula.

-Ese cabello, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, eres Soul "Eater" Evans ¿Cierto?- el joven se sorprendió porque la chica lo había reconocido y este asintió lentamente con la cabeza, inseguro, a la chica por lo contrario, al recibir la respuesta afirmativa comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría, mientras le salían chillidos de la emoción y lágrimas de los ojos por la alegría, después de "calmarse" un poco corrió a abrazarlo, el joven albino sin saber bien que hacer le correspondió al abrazo, la extraña joven se separó de él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo!- gritaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos alegres, lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al albino- Soul-san ¿Creé que pueda conocer a Maka-san?- Maka, se había olvidado completamente de su compañera.

-Sí, pero te acompaño hasta tu casa- la joven bajó su cabeza jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, que obtuvo una mirada confusa del albino.

-Pues v-vera, yo n-no tengo d-donde pasar l-la noche- dijo nerviosa, la chica esperó por la respuesta del joven Evans.

-Bueno, entonces vamos- dijo firmemente, ahora fuel el turno de la chica para tener una mirada confusa.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Vas a pasar la noche en nuestro departamento, conmigo, Maka y posiblemente Blair- contestó simplemente, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa surcó en sus labios, emocionada se colgó la mochila y siguió a Soul silenciosamente.

Maka por su parte se encontraba leyendo y checando el reloj frecuentemente, era muy tarde para que su compañero-mejor amigo no llegara, escuchó unos murmullos que parecían venir del otro lado de la puerta, así que hizo como si estuviera leyendo.

-No hagas mucho ruido, seguro que a mí meister le molesta- la peli-ceniza que escuchaba todo esperó a que su arma ingresara, el oji-rubí abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una joven de cabellera castaña obscura, ojos chocolates, tez clara, que vestía una sudadera verde un poco abierta de la parte de arriba, dejando ver una blusa blanca, un pantalón rojo, unos tenis blancos y una mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Maka observó a ambos de pies a cabeza, con una mezcla de sentimientos; ira, dolor, confusión y **CELOS**, sí, y muchos. La chica observó sorprendida a Maka mientras una aura roja emanaba de la peli-ceniza, la oji-chocolate notó que el albino estaba tenso y luego observó con mayor atención a la joven meister y se alertó, tensó su cuerpo como Soul, o no, conocía esa posición, sabía que le dolería.

-Soul, interrumpiste mi lectura, llegas muy tarde y te toca la cena, y trajiste a una _**"amiguita"**_- hiso énfasis en la última palabra, la joven de ojos verdes levantó el libro que hace momentos leía y volteó su mirada hacia la "intrusa", dándole a entender que el golpe era para ella, a lo que la guadaña reaccionó y recibió el golpe por ella.

-¡En que estabas pensando!- le gritó el albino.

-¡Pues en que crees!- contestó la oji-verde, y así comenzaron a gritar y discutir. La chica sonrió tristemente mientras lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, salió del apartamento silenciosamente, mientras ambos; técnica y arma seguían discutiendo. El albino al percatarse de la ausencia de la chica sujetó de los hombros a su compañera, haciendo que esta parara de gritar.

-¿Maka, sabes porque ella venía tan emocionada?- la peli-ceniza con el entrecejo fruncido negó con la cabeza- Pues, porque ansiaba conocerte- dijo el albino firmemente, el entrecejo de la meister se suavizó y sonrió un poco.

-¿D-de verdad?-dijo incrédula, el albino asintió con la cabeza, la peli-ceniza buscó con la mirada a la joven, pero al notar que no se encontraba ahí y que había comenzado a llover sujetó de la muñeca a su arma y salieron corriendo hacía las calles de Death City.

Ambos jóvenes corrían bajo la lluvia, buscando a la chica, resignados sin encontrarla pararon en un parque, ambos se sentaron en una banca, en silencio. Maka se sentía horrible y el albino mantenía su mirada gacha, sin ninguna expresión.

Escucharon un crujido de una rama y se alertaron, era un animal, una lechuza blanca con unos enormes ojos lilas que se aventó en picada sobre ellos, ambos lo esquivaron, el animal de ojos lilas atacaba sin motivo al par, y estos al darse cuenta de que la única manera de que los dejara en paz era eliminándola, el albino se convirtió en guadaña cayendo en las manos de su técnica. Cuando estos iban a atacar al animal se interpuso una persona.

-¡Paren por favor!- era la chica, a la que estaban buscando, la oji-verde paró y él oji-rubí volvió a su forma de humano- No le hagan daño.

-Pero si él empezó-contestó el albino.

-Pero es un animal, no se pueden poner al nivel de una pequeña y linda lechuza- contestó, ante la respuesta la lechuza se posicionó en el hombro de la chica, la cual le acarició la cabeza con un dedo.

-Gracias por salvarme, me agradas- dijo la pequeña lechuza, todos abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa, la lechuza voló posicionándose frente a la chica, una luz celeste envolvió al pequeño animal, transformándose en una pequeña niña, de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, unos grandes ojos lilas, un vestido celeste ajustado del pecho con varias rayas negras, y desde la cintura caía en estilo calabaza hasta medio muslo, con un encaje negro en él borde, unas mangas estilo calabaza con encaje negro en los bordes, unos calentadores celestes estilo calabaza, con encajes negros en los bordes, a juego con el vestido, y unos zapatos blancos, además traía un sombrero de bruja celeste, con una franja (como el de Blair) en el centro de color negro y una luna amarilla de adorno al costado izquierdo de la franja. La peli-castaña le sonrió mientras que el par seguía anonado.

-Igual tu a mí, mucho gusto, soy Fernanda, Fernanda Jacobo- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa tendiéndole la mano, la niña miró la mano de la joven con el entrecejo fruncido, para después apartarla con un manotazo, dejando anonada a la joven, la oji-lila saltó hacia ella sorpresivamente, la pobre apenas y la atrapó, para que después la pequeña niña la abrazara cariñosamente.

-Mi nombre es Alice-contestó la pequeña.

Soul y Maka ya cuerdos se quedaron observando a las chicas. Maka tomó aire y se paró frente a la peli-castaña ganándose la atención de todos.

-Lo siento de verdad- dijo con su cabeza inclinada la joven meister, realmente arrepentida, el joven albino puso una pequeña sonrisa torcida, mientras la niña observaba atentamente la escena y la de sudadera comenzó a reír. La peli-ceniza levantó su cabeza ante la sorpresa.

-¡No hay problema!- contestó simplemente alegre, Maka sonrió después de asimilarlo, después de todo este imprevisto sorpresa se dirigían al departamento un albino con sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón, una chica de hebras cenizas caminado alegre, y una peli-castaña con una lechuza en su hombro izquierdo.

Ya en el departamento reinaba un gran silencio.

-Bueno prepararé la cena- dijo el albino.

-No se preocupe Soul-san, yo la preparo- y antes de que pudiera decir algo se adueñó de la cocina- Con su permiso- dijo para después sacar una gran olla y un comal, el olor se empezó a expandir por todo el lugar, haciendo que los estómagos de la niña y el par exigieran alimento, después de unos minutos preparó la mesa, y colocó un gran plato con sincronizadas cortadas y quesadillas, cuatro platos con sopa aguada o bien sopa de pasta, y un plato con salsa y guacamole caseros. -¡La cena esta lista!- todos se acomodaron en la mesa.

-¿Mmm, qué es?- preguntó la guadaña.

-Son sincronizadas, quesadillas, sopa aguada, salsa y guacamole, son unos de los platillos típicos de dónde vengo- dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, todos se sentaron.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos, para después comenzar a devorar lo que tenían frente a ellos, al terminar Alice y Fernanda lavaban la loza. Soul y Maka trataron de convencer a la chica de dormir en una de sus habitaciones, pero ella se negó a lo que rendidos decidieron ceder.

-Maka-san- la chica dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia ella- Yo, ¿Podría acompañarlos al Shibusen?- preguntó un poco ansiosa, Maka solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro!- contestó simplemente.

-¡YUPI!- gritó alegre- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo tomando las manos de Maka entre las suyas, lo que sacó alegres carcajadas de parte de las tres féminas- ¡Buenas noches Maka-san!

-Buenas noches Fer-chan- contesto con una gran sonrisa, ya fuera vio al albino en la cocina tomando un vaso con agua.

-¡Buenas noches Soul-san!- dijo alegre, espantando al albino haciendo que este escupiera el agua, que hace momentos bebía, atragantándose, lo que hizo que la peli-castaña y la peli-blanca soltaran unas grandes carcajadas. Ya recuperado, Soul también comenzó a reír.

-Buenas noches- soltó simplemente con una sonrisa ladina, ingresando a su habitación, después de esto la chica se acostó en el sofá y la niña se acomodó junto a ella, cayendo dormida al instante, mientras la oji-chocolate sonrió sin poder creer todo lo que le había pasado ese mismo día.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ATENCIÓN, ¿Quieres aparecer en este fanfic? Muy bien porque necesito a un arma, hombre o mujer, solo tienes que poner el aspecto físico (ficticio o real), nombre, edad, y forma de ser. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiwis aquí el segundo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado. Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo utilizo sus increíbles personajes para entretenerlos y entretenerme, sin más que decir, a leer:**

**Capítulo 2: El Shibusen**

Una joven abrió sus ojos chocolate encontrándose con una niña dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo, observó la ventana, calculando que aún era muy temprano, con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña le colocó un cojín bajo su cabeza cuidadosamente y le colocó encima su sudadera, ya que hacía un poco de viento frío de madrugada, tomó su mochila examinando su contenido.

-Mmmmm veamos, uff que bien que traigo otro cambio- tomó su mochila entrando al baño, colocó su mp3, del cual comenzó a sonar un tema de Simple Plan, se desvistió y por fin ingresó en la bañera, relajándose. Después de unos 20 minutos salió vestida y con una toalla enredada en la cabeza, miró la ventana y observó que todavía era muy temprano, así que se secó el cabello y lo cepilló.

Mientras que en el sofá la niña comenzó a moverse tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero no pudo, al sentir más frío comenzó a mover su mano en busca de la joven, y al no entrarla abrió sus enormes orbes lilas y la buscó con la mirada, sentada en el brazo del sofá (no sé cómo se llame) con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué te pasa Fer-san?- dijo la niña espantada, no contestó- ¿Fer-san?- nada, se acercó a ella tocándole el hombro ligeramente, acción que trajo a la realidad a la oji-chocolate- ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada, la otra solo sonrió.

-No, estoy bien- la niña se calmó- Ven vamos a ver un poco de televisión ¿Si?- solo obtuvo por respuesta un enérgico asentimiento con la cabeza.

El despertador sonó, la joven peli-ceniza lo apagó con un manotazo y se levantó alegre, se vistió y se hizo sus tradicionales coletas para después salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su arma.

-¡SOUL YA DESPIERTATE!- gritaba mientras tocaba efusivamente la puerta de su compañero. La peli-castaña al escuchar a Maka fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, la Albarn se sentó en el sofá junto con Alice y la imitó comenzando a ver la televisión. El albino salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para el desayuno, se sentaron, agradecieron por la comida y devoraron los deliciosos hot cakes. Ya listos todos partieron al Shibusen, la oji-chocolate muy emocionada, dando saltitos y riendo, delante de todos, una lechuza volaba sobre ella, Soul sonreía ante la actitud de ella y Maka sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Al llegar se podían ver muchos rostros nuevos, y todos traían una etiqueta, que decía "Arma", o bien, "Técnico".

-¡Wow, no me digan que, llegué justo a tiempo para el primer día de clases!- Maka solo asintió- ¡Genial!

-Espera, tu eres ¿arma o técnico?- preguntó el albino con cierto toque de interés.

-¡Bueno está claro que yo soy….!- todos, Maka, Soul y Alice observaban expectantes a la joven- No lo sé- dijo, todos cayeron de espalda al puro estilo anime.

-Bueno entonces tendremos que averiguarlo- habló una voz detrás de ellos, al voltearse e encontraron con un señor con gafas, cabello gris, y un tornillo en la cabeza.

, ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Maka.

-¡Wow usted en realidad es Franken Stein!- gritaba la oji chocolate dando vueltas alrededor de él.

-Sí sí, se tan amable de seguirme, o te diseccionaré- contestó con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que les recorriera un escalofrío a todos los presentes.

-C-creo que los veré después- dijo con la voz temblorosa, recibiendo un asentimiento robótico de parte de todos. La chica aún con un poco de miedo siguió al doctor Stein por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde Nyugus se encontraba checando el inventario.

-¡Nyugus-sensei!- gritó emocionada la castaña, la morena dirigió su mirada hacia la chica nueva y la miro confusa e interrogante.

-Nyugus me preguntaba si podrías averiguar si ella es arma o técnico- dijo solemne el de gafas, ella solo sonrió.

-Claro, ven- le dijo, la fémina obedeció y siguió a la morena, la cuchillo hizo que se sentara en el borde de la camilla, para después ir a buscar lo necesario, dejando a una joven sonriente, cuando volvió y la castaña observó que tenía una jeringa que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera, además de que su piel comenzaba a tornarse pálida.

-Solo es un pequeño piquete ¿Si?- la menor solo asintió débilmente aterrada, cuando le insertó la aguja cayó desmallada. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos observó que Nyugus estaba checando una carpeta.

-¿Cuánto estuve desmayada?- preguntó, la morena se sorprendió para luego girarse hacia ella.

-Oh, una media hora- la chica solo asintió con la cabeza- Por otra parte ya tenemos los resultados.

-¡¿Enserio!?- gritó reflejando emoción en sus ojos, la arma sonrió.

-Sí, felicidades eres una técnico- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, la chica comenzó a festejar por todo el lugar- Oh si ten toma, lo necesitarás- dijo pegándole una etiqueta que decía "Técnico".

-¡YUPI!- gritaba alegre- ¡Siempre quise ser una técnico!- Nyugus rio suavemente- ¡Si me disculpa iré a clases!- dijo alegre, la arma se despidió de ella con la mano y diciéndole un sincero "Suerte".

Salió corriendo emocionada sin prestarle atención a todo su alrededor, chocando con una persona, la cual cayó por el impacto, le tendió la mano en invitándola que la tomara para ayudar a que se levantara, y así lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una joven de cabello negro alborotado sujetado en dos coletas hasta las piernas, tez clara y ojos lilas, voluptuosa, que vestía una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra de cuero encima, shorts grises, botas negras con medias moradas y unos guantes estilo motociclista, con facciones serenas que la hacían ver intimidante.

-L-lo lamento- articuló la castaña, aterrada para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la etiqueta que traía puesta- ¡Wow eres un arma! ¡Eso es asombroso!- le dijo con alegría.

-Si si, ¿Sabes dónde queda la aula de luna creciente- preguntó seria.

-¡No, pero yo también voy ahí!- dijo alegre- ¡Ven vamos, seguro la encontramos!- la sujetó de la muñeca comenzando a caminar, con la de ojos  
morados siguiéndola tranquilamente- Creo que es aquí- dijo con alegría, tocó suavemente, para luego asomar su cabeza tímidamente, Stein les indicó que pasarán con la cabeza, así lo hicieron ganándose todas las miradas de la clase.

-Bien ya que estamos todos aquí los nuevos pasen a presentarse- obedeciendo parte de la clase estaban turnándose.

-Yo soy Leiko Maeda, tengo 14 años, técnico- se presentó una chica de pelo naranja suelto sujetado del centro formando una pequeña pompa, ojos azul marino, tez clara, con pintalabios rojo, voluptuosa, una blusa rosa ajustada, una mini-falda, un collar, unos aretes y unas botas hasta media pierna cafés- Y ella es mi arma Amy Ozawa, también tiene 14 años- presentó a una chica de cabello aguamarina corto con rizos, ojos rosas, tez clara, con pintalabios rosa, una blusa lila ajustada, una mini-falda, aretes y botas hasta media pierna morados.

-Nosotros somos Yamitsu y Yamotso Higurashi, tenemos 14 años, armas- dijeron al unísono una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros lacio, ojos rojos, tez clara, dientes afilados, voluptuosa, que vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes con un revelador escote, una mini-falda verde con picos rojos, una diadema morada adornando su cabello, unas botas negras con cadenas cruzadas como adorno, guantes negros y lentes cuadrados, y un joven de cabello negro revuelto, ojos rojos, tez clara, dientes afilados, que vestía una camisa morada de manga corta, con cuello en v color rojo, pantalones verdes, con picos rojos en la arandela, botas negras con cadenas de adorno, guantes negros y lentes cuadrados.

-Mi nombre es Yumary, soy arma- se presentó la joven de hebras color negro y ojos morados.

-Yo soy Fernanda Jacobo, 13 años, técnico- se presentó la chica de cabellera castaña ahora sujetada en una coleta de lado, repelada, tez clara, ojos chocolate, un poco voluptuosa, vestía una blusa negra, un short de mezclilla, una chaqueta, aretes en forma de corazón, unos gogles sobre su cabeza (como los de David de Digimon Adventure 2) y unos tenis de bota amarillos. Después de presentarse varios más, la hora del descanso llegó y todos salieron desesperados y otros aburridos.

En una mesa se encontraban Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty conversando y riendo.

-¡Fer-chan por aquí!- le gritó Maka, la joven se encaminó hacia allá pero dos chicas se interpusieron.

-Con permiso- dijo amablemente la castaña, pero nada, ninguna de las dos chicas se movía, trató de irse por un costado, pero no la dejaron- ¿Se podrían mover?

-No, no queremos- dijo una chica de cabello naranja- ¿Qué harás al respecto?- cuestionó con burla en su voz, Maka se levantó dispuesta a detener eso, pero Soul la detuvo. Mientras en otra mesa los gemelos Higurashi observaban todo.

-Otra niña tonta que no sabe defenderse- decía molesta la fémina mientras jugaba con su videojuego- Seguro que es muy débil y delicada- agregó, su gemelo levantó la mirada del manga que hasta el momento leía con interés.

-¡Contéstame!- gritó la de pelo naranja empujándola, haciendo que callera al suelo, pero la joven no hizo nada- Maldita idiota, pagarás por haberme ignorado- aventó un puñetazo, pero la oji-chocolate lo detuvo y se lo devolvió haciendo que a esta le sangrara el labio inferior, los jóvenes de ojos rojos observaron con más atención la escena.

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, dando puñetazos, patadas y todo tipo de ataques a diestra y siniestra. Nadie se perdía un detalle de aquel espectáculo.

-**¡Esto no se quedará así!**- gritó con todo el aliento que le quedaba una chica de cabello naranja tirada en el suelo, con raspones y moretones, mientras una chica de hebras castañas caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la mesa en donde un grupo de amigos se encontraba.

-Disculpen por la tardanza- se disculpó, todos la observaron sorprendidos, Kid se aclaró la garganta trayendo a todos a la realidad- ¡Wow son Kid-san, Patty-san, Liz-san, Tsubaki-san y Black*Star-sama!

-Hiajiajihaaja- el peli-azul comenzó a reír escandalosamente- ¡Veo que eres la segunda en reconocer a tu dios, me agradas insignificante mortal!- la chica rio y bostezó perezosamente.

-Vaya parece que Fer-chan tiene un poco de sueño- comentó Tsubaki.

-Sí, creo que iré a la biblioteca, nos vemos después- dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de los presentes. La joven vagó por los pasillos siendo seguida por dos peli-negros, la chica llegó, seleccionó varios libros para sentarse en una de las mesas más adentradas en el establecimiento, comenzó a leer y fue cerrando sus párpados lentamente, recargando su cabeza sobre el libro. Pasaron horas y la chica Higurashi picaba la mejilla de la chica con su dedo índice.

-Yami, déjala, puede que despierte- decía alarmado, su hermana sonrió en respuesta.

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo hago- contestó simplemente, la de gogles abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus enormes orbes chocolate, separó su rostro del libro tallándose los ojos perezosamente, para después observar a los gemelos frente a ella.

-Hola- dijo el chico amablemente, la joven sonrió y los saludó con la mano débilmente- Yami, ¿Y ahora qué?- le susurró a su hermana, la chica gruño por lo bajo y se separó bruscamente del costado del chico, y apoyó sus palmas violentamente en la mesa.

-Tú serás nuestra técnico-lo dijo con agresividad, la chica dirigió sus orbes achocolatadas a las rubíes, sin apartar la mirada, intimidando un poco a la Higurashi.

-Hi- contestó simplemente con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la chica que tenía enfrente, tendiéndoles la mano, la cual ambos aceptaron gustosos.

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos con Yamitsu a su costado izquierdo y con Yamotso en su costado derecho.

-¿Y, que les gusta?- preguntó la castaña ganándose la atención de ambos.

-A mí me encanta el chocolate, me gusta ver anime y amo los videojuegos- contestó la fémina.

-A mí me encanta el refresco de naranja, ver anime y leer manga- dijo sonriente el joven.

-Friki- se burló su hermana, el chico comenzó a reclamar y la técnico comenzó a reír, luego los abrazó por los hombros atrayéndolos a ella.

-¿Saben?, me agradan- les dijo, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas confusas para que luego fueran unas alegres y correspondieran al abrazo de su ahora técnico.

-Tú también a nosotros- dijeron al unísono, siguiendo su camino hacia el aula de luna creciente. Las clases terminaron y todos tomaban sus cosas para salir del lugar.

-Fer-chan jugaremos basquetbol a las 5, ¿Quieres venir?- cuestionó Tsubaki, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia sus armas que estaban esperándola en la salida, volvió sus orbes chocolate hacia Tsubaki y le sonrió.

-No lo sé, pero gracias- dijo alegre, corriendo hacía donde sus compañeros.

-Vaya- dijo Tsubaki, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsubaki?- cuestionó Liz.

-Nada, es solo que Fer-chan y esos gemelos en realidad se llevan muy bien, en poco tiempo tendrán una mejor resonancia de almas que las nuestras- comentó con una mano en su mejilla, todos se sorprendieron y observaron al trío que desaparecía por la salida del Shibusen.

-¿Lo dices enserio Tsubaki-chan?- cuestionó la peli-ceniza, la peli-negra solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sorprendente- dijeron todos al unísono, menos Patty que comenzó a reír sin razón.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, ok ok, en el próximo capítulo agregaré a los que me hicieron falta, fuera de eso SOLICITO TÉCNICO(A), aspecto físico, personalidad, carácter, vestimenta, etcétera. Gracias por leer y por su apoyo, ¡Los quiero!**

**-Chao chao, se despide Jacobita Kagamine:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fer: ¡Hola chicos! Primero que nada lamento haberme tardado tanto, es solo que tenía muchas tares, exámenes y por si fuera poco mi amiguita inspiración se tomó unas largas vacaciones y pues así.**

**Paola: ¿Y a quién demonios le importa?*Con los brazos cruzados***

**Fer: Uff que amargada*hace un puchero* A si, ella es mi hermana, ¡Paola Jacobo!*Se escuchan aplausos*Bien ahora saluda a la gente.**

**Paola: Hola* Dice en la misma posición***

**Fer: ¡Ese es el ánimo!* con una gotita resbalando por su sien***

**Paola: Si, si a quien le importa solo comienza el capítulo* fastidiada***

**Fer: ¡OK, sin más que decir a leer!**

**Capítulo 3: Nueva enemiga, nuevos amigos.**

Un chico de ojos rubíes se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque leyendo un manga, muy concentrado y a su costado se encontraba una chica de hebras negras tirando una pequeña pelota hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Nee Yami, se está tardando mucho ¿No crees?- cuestionó el oji-rojo, la chica no contestó, el chico levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Tú crees que se haya arrepentido de habernos elegido?- preguntó con temor en la voz y con una mirada triste.

-¡Más le vale que no!- gritó con enojo.

-Bueno es que, puede ser una de esas veces de que una persona le dice a otra que lo espere, luego la persona se va, nunca vuelve y la otra persona se queda esperando la llegada de la otra- su hermana no contestó- O en otras palabras, la abandona.

-Deja de decir tonterías- contestó la chica con agresividad pero con su mirada triste. El chico abrió la boca pero la joven de amarillo corría hacia ellos, con sus manos atrás.

-Disculpen la demora- ambos gemelos la miraron con alegría- Adivinen que traigo aquí- dijo con voz cantarina.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó la oji-roja.

-Unos regalos para ustedes- el joven dejó su manga a un lado y la chica dejó a su costado la pelota- Este es para ti- dijo dejando ver su mano izquierda, en donde tenía una caja negra adornada con un listón blanco, dándosela a la fémina- Y este es para ti- dijo entregándole al chico una caja negra con un listón naranja- Espero que les guste- concluyó con una sonrisa. Abrieron las cajas y se encontraron con chocolates, ambos se metieron uno a la boca saboreándolo.

-¡Tiene relleno de chocolate blanco!- decía la fémina con estrellitas en los ojos y con la lengua relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Y este tiene relleno de refresco de naranja!- decía en las mismas condiciones que su gemela. La de amarillo se sentó en el espacio que dejaron entre ellos y le rugió un poco el estómago.

-Yami-san ¿M-me das un chocolate?- preguntó apenada.

-¡NO!- gritó sin pensarlo, la de gogles se volvió a acomodar entre ellos con los hombros abajo y con carita de cachorro regañado, la de ojos rubíes la miró y le estiró un chocolate, la joven levantó la mirada y vio a la chica de hebras negras con su rostro volteado a otra dirección- Este no se veía tan rico- mintió, la de gogles sonrió y se metió el chocolate a la boca.

-¡Gracias Yami-san!- dijo abrazándola, el chico también le ofreció un chocolate, la de ojos chocolate le señaló su boca y la abrió, Yamotso le puso aquel dulce en la boca un poco sonrojado, mientras la joven se relamía los labios disfrutando del sabor.

-Chicos ¿Quieren jugar basquetbol a las 5?

-Si- articuló aun sonrojado Yamotso y la oji roja solo se levantó con la chica sobre su espalda.

-Vamos jefa- dijo la chica, a lo cual la de amarillo se rio y le rodeó el cuello, haciendo que la peli-negra sujetara mejor a su técnico.

**5:00 pm.**

-¡Bien, **YO**, Soul, Kid, Yamotso y Yamitsu seremos el **MEJOR** equipo!- gritaba Black*Star.

-No, yo quedo fuera- se excluyó la oji-rubí.

-Entonces, Maka, Patty, Fer-chan, Tsubaki y yo seremos otro equipo- decía Liz.

-¡Yo me voy con Yami-san!- dijo la castaña abrazando a la oji-rubí.

Comenzaron a jugar, y aunque fuera solo un juego amistoso nadie quería perder. Al final quedaron 20-16 y el equipo ganador fue el de Maka, si señores y señoras, aunque no lo crean el equipo de Maka fue el ganador.

Kid, Soul, Yamotso y Black*Star tenían una aura negra rodeándolos, mientras que Patty reía sin motivo, Fer se le unió a Patty, Yamitsu sonreía burlonamente, Liz sonreía triunfante y Tsubaki sonreía dulcemente.

**Departamento de Maka y Soul:**

Ya todos habían cenado y se estaban arreglando para dormirse, Maka le prestó a la menor un pijama rosa con rayas cafés de manga larga y pantalón, mientras que la niña de hebras blancas tenía una camisa de la castaña.

Conversaron un rato, se desearon las buenas noches y salieron de la habitación, acomodándose en el sofá como la noche pasada.

**2:35 am.**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta levantaron a un albino, que extrañado por la hora fue a ver quién era, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una Maka con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un poco de sudor frío, alertando al Evans.

-¿Qué te paso?- cuestionó preocupado.

-T-tuve una p-pesadilla- contestó- ¿P-puedo d-dormir c-contigo?- cuestionó apenada, el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que solo había sido un pesadilla y su meister no estaba lastimada. Le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que ingresara en su habitación, a lo que Maka comprendió e ingresó cohibida.

Soul por su parte se acostó entre los cobertores de su cama, apartando un poco un extremo del cobertor y dándole pequeñas palmadas al espacio vacío, invitándola a recostarse en ese lugar, la joven de ojos verdes comprendió y aceptó la invitación recostándose y cubriéndose con el cobertor.

-Soul, yo, lo lamento-soltó de repente.

-¿El qué?- cuestionó confundido.

-El que tengas que aguantarme- el chico abrió la boca para reclamar, pero Maka no lo dejo- Lamento que siempre tengas que cuidarme y que arriesgues tu vida para protegerme, si tan solo fuera más fuerte yo…- Soul ya estaba harto, así que la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más a él y le tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

-Deja de decir estupideces- dijo mirándola a los ojos- No eres ninguna molestia, yo lo hago por que no soportaría que te pasara algo- dijo serio, Maka sonrió, lo que le hizo cosquillas a Soul- Jamás vuelvas a decir o a pensar eso tonta- agregó más calmado pero firme, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza y bostezó haciendo sonrojar levemente al albino al sentir el aliento de su meister, lo que hizo que retirara la mano de su boca y recargara su mentón en la cabeza de esta, para que no pudiera ver el color carmín en sus mejillas- Ya es tarde, hay que dormir- dijo, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños Soul- dijo la fémina con una sonrisa tonta acurrucándose en el pecho de su arma y cerrando sus ojos.

-Dulces sueños Maka- contestó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al siguiente día en el Shibusen:**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería conversando y riendo, mientras que alguien observaba detrás de un mástil con odio puro a los Higurashi, para luego posar una mirada llena de emoción en la joven castaña, pero fue interrumpida cuando una chica chocó con ella.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!- le gritó.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés acosando a personas públicamente- dijo con una mirada gélida una chica de cabello negro con morado en las puntas, ojos morados y tez clara que vestía un abrigo sin mangas, largo, blanco con capucha y orejas de perro, una blusa negra, un short blanco con 2 cinturones negros, botas altas hasta la rodilla blancas, guantes hasta los codos tipo motociclista blancos.

-¡Rocky, espera!- gritaba un chico que venía corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de ella que vestía una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro ajustado y unos converse blancos- No se c-como l-logras correr t-tan rápido- dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Muy sencillo Black, es porque muero de hambre- le contestó la chica- Y vámonos ya, que si nos tardamos mucho se acabará toda la comida, y no quiero que eso pase- dijo comenzando a correr hacia la cafetería.

-¡Espérame!- gritó antes de volver a correr detrás de la chica, cuando el par se perdió la joven que se encontraba espiando al trío salió a la luz, dejando ver que tenía el cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y tez clara, que vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, entubado y con cortaduras en los muslos, una camisa de tirantes negra, botas militar y un collar color violeta que era una piedra (cuarzo).

Decidida comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos, le tocó suavemente el hombro a la castaña, haciendo que esta volteara.

-Hola mi nombre es Robín, estoy en tu clase, y bueno me encantaría que diéramos un paseo, tu sabes, como amigas- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- dijo alegre- Los veo luego - se despidió con la mano, - No se metan en problemas chicos- le dijo a sus armas al tiempo que los abrazaba por los hombros, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de los Higurashi, para después salir corriendo hacía Robín, y cuando ambas se perdieron de vista los hermanos borraron sus sonrisas.

_-¿Sentiste eso onee-chan?_

_-Sí, fue un horrible presentimiento._

_-Exacto, no podemos dejar que le ocurra algo a Fer-chan-los gemelos hablaban en su mente._

Ambos se levantaron a punto de marcharse en busca de su meister.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo cordialmente el de ojos rubíes y su hermana fastidiada casqueó la lengua tomando de la muñeca a su hermano corriendo hacía donde su meister se había dirigido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Y cómo te está yendo?- preguntó la de ojos negros, mientras unos gemelos las seguían sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¡Increíble, gracias por preguntar!- dijo alegre la castaña.

-Nee ¿No te gustaría que yo fuera tu arma?- pregunto con una sonrisa, ambos gemelos que ahora se encontraban detrás de un mástil, tensaron su cuerpo al escuchar aquella propuesta.

-Robín-san eres una chica muy simpática y seguro una gran arma, pero, Yami-san y Yamo-san son mis armas, compañeros y amigos, y la verdad no los cambiaría jamás- ambos oji-rubíes soltaron un suspiro de alivio y en sus rostros se formó una gran sonrisa.

-Ni modo, jejeje- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Lo lamento de verdad- se disculpó la chica.

-No tienes de que disculparte, pero ¿Te gustan los dulces?- cuestionó, la castaña asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza- Ten- dijo entregándole un caramelo.

-¡Gracias Robín-san!- dicho echándoselo a la boca- Sabe un poco extraño- dijo mientras hacía una mueca- ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada?- dijo sujetándose la cabeza, haciendo que los Higurashi salieran preocupados de su escondite para ir a socorrer a su técnico.

-Fer-san. ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó preocupado el chico sujetando de los hombros a la castaña.

-¡Fue por ese maldito dulce tuyo, no!- le decía muy enojada Yamitsu que al mismo tiempo la sujetaba del cuello- ¡¿Maldita, que tiene ese estúpido dulce!?- gritaba mientras reafirmaba su agarre.

-Yamo-san, Yami-san- susurró mientras que el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y su mirada alegre se convirtió en una mirada vacía, para después caer desmayada.

-¡Fer-san resiste!- gritó exasperado el chico.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!- dijo la Higurashi zarandeando a la de ojos negros.

-Es un dulce mágico, creado por las mejores brujas, preparado con magia negra pura- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- Entra a tu alma y la manipula a su placer, puede que la haga sufrir, que la haga temer o incluso puede hacer que sus sentimientos cambien, las posibilidades son nulas- concluyó tratando de sonar tranquila, pero falló, sonando preocupada.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el chico, que ahora mantenía a su meister inconsciente en brazos.

-Yo soy Rocky Blue- dijo con una sonrisa y con una mirada un poco ruda.

-Y yo soy Black Shooter, y más les vale no olvidar nuestros nombres, porque somos los mejores ¿Me escucharon?- dijo un chico poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Lo del dulce mágico es cierto?- preguntó con preocupación el de hebras negras.

-Si- contestó simplemente.

-¡Bastarda, eres una hija de puta!- le gritó Yamitsu a Robín.

-Pues ella no piensa lo mismo, ¿Verdad Fer-chan?- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la chica que ahora abría sus ojos sin vida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó el Higurashi sujetando de los hombros a su técnico, pero ella no le contestó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Robín y Yamitsu-¿Fer-san?- al llegar junto a ambas chicas Robín sonrió maliciosamente, lo que el chico notó.

-Nee Fer-chan, Yamitsu me está dejando sin aire- dijo cantarinamente, la oji-rubí casqueó la lengua en forma burlona hacía la de ojos negros.

-¿Y eso a ella que?- contestó sin más.

-¡Yami cuidado!- le advirtió su hermano.

-¿Eh?- solo logro articular eso, ya que la castaña pateó a la Higurashi, haciendo que cayera un poco alejada de ahí. La oji-rubí molesta se levantó.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pa….!

-No Yami, todo es culpa de ese dulce- interrumpió a su hermana.

-Jajaja así es, ¡Que niño tan inteligente!, ¿Verdad Fer-chan?- dijo Robín recargando su brazo en el hombro de la chica inmóvil con la mirada perdida.

-Si tienes razón Robín-sama- dijo la castaña con voz apagada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- se cuestionó el chico peli-negro.

-Para que su amiga vuelva a la normalidad tenemos que vencer a ella- dijo la chica de ojos morados apuntando a la de ojos negros.

-¿Eh, quieren pelear? Pues claro que aceptamos- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- Tú vas a ganar técnica-chan- dijo haciendo enojar a los gemelos.

-¡Ella es nuestra técnico, no tuya!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

-Era, ahora es mi técnico ¿Verdad Fer-chan?- cuestionó mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la castaña y esta a la vez asentía con la cabeza-Bien asegúrate de no perder o ya verás- le dijo Robín, la menor volvió a asentir con la cabeza, al instante Robín se transformó en una pistola estilo hellsing cayendo en las manos de la de gogles.

-Maldita- mascullaron ambos Higurashi mientras apretaban fuertemente sus puños con su quijada apretada.

-No se preocupen, los ayudaré, pero ustedes tienen que tratar de resonar sus almas con la de su técnico para traerla de vuelta ¿Entendieron?- los gemelos la miraron y asintieron cerrando sus ojos, sujetándose de las manos y concentrándose en resonar las ondas de sus almas con las de la chica- ¡Vamos Black!

-¡Sí!- el chico se transformó en una espada tipo cierra, con cuernos en el mango y una calavera, cayendo en las manos de su técnico.

Ambas técnicos comenzaron a luchar, la de ojos chocolates disparaba con una increíble puntería y como prueba de esto la de ojos morados tenía agujeros en la ropa y uno que otro rasguño, si no fuera porque la meister de blanco sabía manejar aquella espada muy bien, tal vez ahora estuviera con muchos agujeros en su piel. Mientras que los Higurashi lograban poco a poco sentir el alma de su técnico.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-¿Dónde estoy?- decía asustada- ¿Por qué está tan obscuro?, me da miedo, ¿Por qué estoy sola?, no me gusta- decía mientras se abrazaba a sí misma._

_-¡Fer-san!- escuchó que unas voces gritaban su nombre, perdiéndose en el lugar, formando eco- ¡Fer-san!- se escuchó de nuevo, pero mucho más cerca, y la joven al poder reconocer ambas voces levantó su rostro._

_-Yami-san, Yamo-san-susurró corriendo en dirección de donde se escucharon las voces- ¡Yami-san, Yamo-san!- gritó ahora alcanzando a divisar a dos siluetas, que al verla la fémina estiró su mano izquierda y el joven la derecha insinuándole que las tomara. La castaña los miró como tonta y sonrió tomando las manos que le ofrecían._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Chicos- susurró la castaña, distrayéndose, recibiendo un corte en el brazo derecho que enseguida comenzó a sangrar, los gemelos al ver esto se enojaron y preocuparon, así que compartieron miradas dándose a entender lo que irían a hacer, Yamitsu se transformó en pistola cayendo en las manos de su hermano, disparándole al arma de Rocky.

-¿¡Pero que hacen!?- gritó la espada- Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto- dijo molesto.

-Nosotros aceptamos su ayuda y se las agradecemos, pero no permitiremos que la vuelvan a tocar, ¿Entendieron?- dijo molesto, mientras que la técnico de espada sonrió al escuchar al joven.

-Sí, entendimos- dijo simplemente mientras dejaba su posición de batalla y su compañero se transformaba.

-Bien onee-chan hay que ayudar a Fer-san.

-¡Hi!- gritó transformándose, ambos chicos caminaron hacia su meister con pasos firmes.

-Muy mala decisión, morirán- dijo cantarina con una gran sonrisa maliciosa- Vamos técnica-chan- decía mientras que los Higurashi se acercaban más y más a la castaña- ¡Dispara ahora!- dijo con voz alegre la de ojos negros, pero se negó tratando de detener aquella orden, haciendo que sus manos temblaran mientras mantenía el arma apuntando hacia abajo- ¡Que dispares!- dijo ahora molesta, ahora no pudo hacer nada y le disparó a Yamotso en la pierna, haciendo que este se quejara pero sin detener sus pasos.

_-¡Ya basta, por favor!- decía en su mente con voz angustiada._

-Dispara de nuevo- dijo cantarina.

-No la escuches Fer-san- dijo la oji-rubí, Robín la miró con odio- Resiste, sabemos que eres fuerte.

_-Yami-san, Yamo-san- susurró._

-¡Dark, dark, darkness, Nigth magic!- un brillo celeste se extendió desde el estómago de la castaña, pasando por la garganta de esta y saliendo por su boca en forma de un círculo y desapareciendo ante la vista de todos.

-¡El dulce!- gritó la de ojos negros, mientras que las manos de la joven castaña comenzaban a quemarse haciendo que soltara al instante a Robín quien al caer se transformó, mientras que la castaña caía desmayada, siendo atrapada a tiempo por Yamotso.

-Lo hiciste bien- dijo dulcemente el peli-negro cayendo sentado al suelo debido a la herida que tenía.

-Nii-san no te esfuerces mucho- dijo corriendo hacía ellos- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería rápido- dijo.

-Les ayudo- dijo la de ojos morados- Yo la cargo- habló dirigiendo la mirada hacia la castaña, el joven oji-rubí apretó más a su técnico dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de soltarla- Prometo que no le haré daño- el chico la miró inseguro-Puedes confiar en mi- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la Higurashi posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano sonriéndole conciliadoramente dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-De acuerdo- la de ojos morados cargó a la chica sobre su espalda, mientras que Yamitsu pasó el brazo de Yamotso sobre sus hombros para que no se esforzara tanto y para que no se lastimara más. Al llegar Nygus examinó a todos y al observar a los dos heridos indicó que los colocaran en las camillas.

-Bien ahora salgan por favor, necesito examinarlos más a fondo- los tres obedecieron, quedando fuera de la enfermería una chica de ojos rubíes un poco inquieta, otra chica de ojos morados observando el suelo en silencio y un joven de camisa blanca que miraba el techo con sus manos en la nuca.

Después de una hora aproximadamente Nygus les permitió pasar, Yamitsu se puso entre las dos camillas observando que ambos (Fer y Yamotso) dormían pacíficamente, con vendajes sobre las partes afectadas.

-¿Cómo están?- cuestionó la Higurashi.

-No te preocupes, ella solo tiene un corte poco profundo y por suerte la herida de tu hermano no fue tan grave, es como si alguien lo quisiera haber evitado- dijo observando como Yamitsu soltaba aire aliviada, mientras que el par sonrieron aliviados al escuchar la noticia- Pueden irse mañana, pero tienen que cuidarse para poder recuperarse por completo. Oh casi lo olvido, les puse un poco de anestesia, bien nos vemos.

-Sí, gracias Nygus-sensei- dijo la chica, la cuchillo le sonrió y salió de la enfermería-Y gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos- dijo girándose quedando frente a frente con el dúo, volteando su mirada hacia otro lado sonrojada y con los brazos cruzados, a simple vista pareciera que estaba cohibida.

-No hay de que- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila comprendo que estés avergonzada teniendo a alguien tan atractivo como yo- dijo arrogantemente el chico observando a la oji-rubí, a lo que a la Higurashi se molestó ante tal deducción.

-Yamiiii- dijo mientras subía la mano y estaba bajo las confusas miradas del dúo- ¡Chop!- dijo golpeando en la cabeza al chico haciendo que este callera casi inconsciente.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos-¡Duele!- dice enojado.

-Te lo tenías merecido- contestó arreglándose las gafas y luego escucharon unas carcajadas que hizo que se exaltaran buscando al responsable, y al ver quien era la de ojos rubíes corrió hacia el responsable preocupada.

-No debes levantarte así, debes descansar- regañaba mientras volvía a acomodar a su técnico.

-Moo Yami-san solo me hice un pequeño rasguño no voy a morir- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me alegra que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Waaaaa!- se aventó la castaña para abrazar a la oji-rubí.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo?- comenzó a cuestionar preocupada mientras correspondía y la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

-No es solo que Yami-san se preocupó por mí- dijo como niña pequeña.

-Por supuesto tu eres mi técnico después de todo- le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Yamo-san?- cuestionó buscándolo con la mirada, Yami borró su sonrisa y apuntó a la camilla que se encontraba al lado de la suya, la castaña al ver esto se levantó abruptamente cayéndose en el intento.

-¡Fer-san te vas a lastimar!- dijo tratando de ayudarla, pero la castaña no se lo permitió, ya que esta ya se había levantado y posicionado a un lado del peli-negro.

-Yamo-san - habló triste sujetando su mano y recargando su cabeza en ella. La chica levantó la cabeza al sentir un apretón y pudo observar los ojos rubíes del chico que apenas se abrían- Yamo-san y-yo, lo lamento n-no quería…- el de ojos rubí sonrió mostrando un poco su dentadura de tiburón y le puso su mano libre en la cabeza.

-Lo sé- contestó, la de gogles trató de contener el llanto pero no pudo y se abalanzó para abrazar al peli-negro, que le extendió una mano a su hermana insinuándole que le ayudara para calmar a su meister- No pasa nada no llores, ¿Si?- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

-Tranquila no fue tu culpa, además ni Yamo ni yo estamos molestos contigo- le dijo la fémina sonriéndole, haciendo que la meister levantara su rostro con una sonrisa tímida y alegre.

-¿De verdad?- dijo mirándolos, ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Woah, los quiero mucho!- dijo abalanzándose para abrazar a los dos, haciendo reír a los gemelos que correspondieron.

-Creo que sobramos aquí, vámonos- dijo la de ojos morados a su compañero, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando estaban a punto de salir escucharon un grito.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- gritó la castaña, recibiendo dos pares de miradas confusas- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan!- el dúo la miraron extrañados- ¿Ustedes nos ayudaron no es así?- el dúo aún sin entender se dirigieron hacia el trío y estos los atrajeron encerrándolos también en el abrazo grupal.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijeron el trío al unísono, Rocky y Black sonrieron y correspondieron comenzando a reír a carcajadas.

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty que se habían enterado de todo gracias a Hero se encontraban fuera de la enfermería observando tan peculiar y placentera escena.

-E-ellos s-son e-especiales- dijo Chrona para sorpresa de todos.

-Tienes razón Chrona, Fer-chan y sus armas tienen un lazo bastante fuerte- comentó Maka.

-¡Si, pero no son más especiales que ore-sama! ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!- gritó egocéntricamente la estrella.

-Black*Star cálmate por favor- dijo Tsubaki.

-Si mono, no vez que no queremos destruir esa atmosfera- le dijo Liz fastidiada.

-¡YAHOO! ¡No me importa destruir atmosferas, solo son un obstáculo más para que ore-sama me convierta en dios!

-Ya basta asimétrico- dijo el joven Shinigami.

-Maka-chop- la joven de ojos jade le enterró una enciclopedia en la cabeza al chico con complejo de dios.

-Jejejejejeje- comenzó a reírse la menor de las Thompson, mientras que albino solo soltó un suspiro al ver la escena que les brindaban sus raros amigos.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, como siempre les digo; espero que les haya gustado y bueno agradezco sus reviews, los ¡ADORO! Con todo mi corazoncito y les mando muchos besos y abrazos ¡Chao!**

**-Se despide Jacobita-Kagamine.**


End file.
